In the airflow-direction adjustment device of the subject of the present invention, an air outlet is formed in, for example, an instrument panel of an automobile, and as shown in Patent Document 1 or 2 as an example, the airflow-direction adjustment device is a type comprising a housing in which a front end side is formed as an air outlet and a back end side is formed as an air inlet; the fin turnably supported inside the housing; and the gear mechanism for adjusting a direction of the fin by a rotation of an operating portion.
The airflow-direction adjustment device of the Patent Document 1 comprises a case member which is the housing; a pair of airflow-direction-adjustment vane groups provided inside the case member; an operating portion provided on a front lower side of the case member; and a gear mechanism synchronizing each airflow-direction-adjustment vane group to vary. Also, each airflow-direction-adjustment vane group includes two pedestals turnably supported as a supporting point of a turning shaft in a vertical direction; a plurality of vanes erected on an upper face of each pedestal; and gear portions provided around each pedestal as the gear mechanism, and engaged with each other. Then, when the operating portion is rotated, each pedestal rotates in a right-and-left direction through the gear portion as the supporting point of the turning shaft to vary a direction of each vane.
The airflow-direction adjustment device of the Patent Document 2 comprises a housing opening front and back; seven fins obliquely disposed inside the housing; an operating portion provided at a front center of the housing; and a gear mechanism synchronizing each fin to vary. Also, the gear mechanism includes a first gear portion integrally rotated with a rotation of the operating portion; a second gear portion engaged with the first gear portion; a third gear portion engaging the second gear portion, and integrated into the fin; and a ring-shaped gear with which the third gear portion is engaged. Then, when the operating portion is rotated, the direction of each fin varies through the first to third gear portions and the ring-shaped gear.